1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, a large number of mobile devices have been developed in light of the progress made in respect to information and communication technologies. Such mobile devices perform communication through a wireless communication protocol such as Wi-Fi.
Wi-Fi is a wireless communication protocol enabling access to internet and intranet by use of an adjacent access point. Wi-Fi is a technology of searching for an adjacent access point and enabling a wireless communication based on IP provided by a found access point. In general, Wi-Fi performs communication after receiving IP through an access point. However, without using such an access point, Wi-Fi is capable of performing communication with devices belonging to an ad-hoc network through an ad-hoc mode. Also, similar to Bluetooth and ZigBee, Wi-Fi is capable of supporting an ad-hoc mode that is used to configure an ad-hoc network without using an access point.
ZigBee is one of IEEE 802.15.4 standards and represents a wireless communication technology for a short range wireless networking having a transmission radius of about 30 meters. ZigBee does not use an internet protocol (IP) and provides low transmission speed but has low power consumption. The Wi-Fi achieves better signaling speed than ZigBee but has greater power consumption.
However, to maintain an ad-hoc mode of Wi-Fi in an activated state, a great amount of power is consumed. For this reason, Wi-Fi is not suitable for a small sized mobile device having a small battery capacity. However, in spite of such high power consumption, Wi-Fi achieves higher transmission speed when compared with other wireless communication protocol such as ZigBee or Bluetooth, and thus users are in need of an ad-hoc network based on Wi-Fi.